


Revenge is a dish best served cold

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Speculation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Levi has always had to make the most out of all his meals. SPOILERS UP TO CHP 105 (PLEASE HEED ALL WARNINGS/TAGS)





	Revenge is a dish best served cold

The sight of the two of them together makes Levi want to hurl.

Having to bear Zeke's presence at all makes Levi sick.

Even if the opportunity doesn't arrive for another two hundred years Levi is gunna wait so he can hack this fucker up into tiny pieces. The work he and Hanji did on that Military Police interior official is going to look like mere child's play if Zeke fucks up even a bit. It'll be so worth it. For having to let Erwin lose his life for this fucker's bluff. For all the soldiers they lost taking back Wall Maria. The people of Wall Rose who got turned into titans. Mike and his squad. Levi's original squad. For Wall Maria falling to begin with. All of the Paradi Eldians that have died since it's taken him this long to get his shit together to figure out how he's going to go along with this psychotic, ideal driven, who knows whatsit plan Eren has had implanted in his noggin from some fucks who knows ages ago that couldn't get their shit together either and so were leaving it up to them.

It's a hock of shit and he's too old for any of it.

But most of all he really fucking hates Zeke.

What he really hates-

Is how he couldn't stop Eren.

Unable to, though Eren had hinted it to him. In snatches of their conversations, growing ever more quiet the closer he got to running away across that stinking ocean to cooperate with that- to meet with that- that stupid ape.

A dreamy look that Eren would be overcome with, as if he were always always always just waking up and sometimes he would be. Because in his dreams he can see. What was, what is, what will be. What he hadn't revealed until later in his letters, instructed them. The Survey Corps, what should be done. How the once feared and still hated Beast Titan is their ally. Will be useful to their cause. A member of the royal family. His half brother. Zeke had told him more intimately what he'll explain once they come to pick him up, what can be done so the world is saved. So all Eldians can survive.

Some of it that Eren could tell them briefly, making sense, the plan going so smoothly. Levi doesn't mind the lives not lost, but it's not enough to make up for the lives already lost. It's a double standard ain't it? Since he's always been a check for the Commander. But he doesn't give a shit. He can't stand Zeke.

Zeke who had stole away in Eren's dreams, using his powers as a member of the royal family. Knowing how to use these skills better since he'd been under Marley's wing. He must have said some honeyed words to Eren. Eren who is lonely, confused, in need of protection. Reassurance and affection. He probably said a whole bunch of shit that Eren wanted to hear, before egging him on into all this. Eren already caught up in it. And worst of all is Levi knows without a doubt Eren would not have done any of it if he hadn't really wanted to.

That piece of shit Zeke, he'd come to Paradi bearing all the glory of a King they can't refuse, of a power they need. While Eren will take the heat for disobeying orders, for escaping. For initiating this plan without permission. It being too risky. What if Zeke really isn't on their side? It'll be piss poor everything then. Ah, how Levi can't stand it. Easily duped, easily guilted, easily manipulated, stupid, naive, self sacrificing Eren. Levi hates the natural way the two brothers bear the same space together, despite being strangers near all their lives. As if they've always been together. As if Eren trusts Zeke wholly. Levi's blood boils and his stomach churns.

Had the letters not been for all of the Survey Corps, Levi would have already tossed them on the heath after his initial reading of them. But Eren had trusted Levi. Captain Levi the most to know what he means and send down the messages- that he'd sent it to him directly. Levi can't stand Eren speaking of Zeke, his 'big brother', his 'family', his friend. This stranger, this liar, who could be taking them all for a run of their money. Levi can't help but imagine it from Eren's manner of speech as he writes comfortably, warmly about Zeke-

As if everything else was not enough.

That's the cherry on top.

Eren's overflowing affection for Zeke.

Zeke meeting Eren in his dreams. Touching him as Levi would like to touch Eren. After all has been discussed for the fate of the world, the weight too heavy a burden. Zeke comforting Eren that he will help him. Protect him. Be his ally amongst all the carnage of the foolish brutality that has always been war. Eren would be grateful, hesitant at first but trusting as they talk more. Since Zeke is his family. Resembles his father. Is kind to him.

Levi blames himself for not knowing how to be kind, even now he wants to kick the shit out of Eren until he's black and blue, if he can't fuck him until his hips and ass are black and blue. Would Eren allow that of Zeke? In the scape of their dreams where no one else can enter. Does Eren allow Zeke to hold him and enter him? Levi has seen the way Zeke looks at Eren. Has read how Eren regards Zeke and it's damning to him. Obvious to him. Undeniable to him. Proven to him.

Once they reach Paradi it really is that shit show he thought it would be. The higher ups are practically licking at Zeke's boots in exchange for the use of his abilities and information. Eren goes on trial and is imprisoned as punishment for the time being. Until Zeke really gets a hold on everyone and he manages to convince the higher ups to allow Eren a lighter sentence. And so Eren is under his watch and no longer Captain Levi's since it'd been under Captain Levi that Eren had managed to escape wasn't it? Fucking bullshit when the whole plan had been Zeke's to begin with, his intentions run by to Eren because of his powers. Ah ah AH _fucking_ hell Levi wants to hack each of his limbs off like he'd been in the blimp and punt him out of it into the fucking sea.

Seeing that asshole in their uniform, watching Eren follow him everywhere or not seeing him at all, locked away in Zeke's quarters. Granted to him by the Queen. As a formality. Levi wants to tear open the walls himself and get it over with.

He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows-

One night when he'd been assigned patrol around Zeke's rooms. How it'd been odd that it'd only been him. Even if he was still considered 'Humanity's Strongest', it was ludicrous to expect him to be everywhere at once. It's on purpose, Levi knows. When he stops outside Zeke's bedroom and hears-

"How's that Eren? Is the reality better than you thought it'd be?"

Sees.

On the bed.

Eren atop of Zeke. Zeke's cock slipping in and out of Eren's round ass, his too tight wet hole. Eren gasping, shuddering around him as he tries to stay upright. His thighs clamped about Zeke's hips as he rocks above him. His face tilted up, clean and shaven like his body since his release from his cell. His silky long hair swaying as he repeatedly takes Zeke deeper inside him. His cheeks flushed. Zeke is running his hands up and down Eren's body, amazed at his wide hips. His large ass.

Levi watches as Zeke leans forward to bite at one of Eren's nipples causing him to cry out, a pained and startled noise Levi has heard before as well. When his kick bruised instantly. He feels sweat at his palms, and his trousers tighten.

"This is more fun outside of a dream, isn't it?"

Zeke is asking as he thrusts up into Eren on each sensual and thorough rotation of Eren's hips, gyrating down onto him. Eren incapable of speech, his toes curling as Zeke fucks him harder. Levi watches enviously, Eren cupping Zeke's face, leaning forward to kiss him. Long and thorough, their tongues meshing together. Eren panting, moaning with Zeke in him to the hilt and near out. The mattress and entire bed frame creaking beneath them as Eren draws away from him. His moist dark eyelashes fluttering as he looks at Zeke, as if he can look at no other. Has looked at no one else. Has searched and finally found-

"Eren. You're so cute. Do you want big brother to make you feel really, _really_ good?"

Eren manages a nod, then too sweetly replies. Levi tastes blood in his mouth, unsure where or what he's bitten into.

"Yes... big brother!"

Zeke pushes Eren back carefully. On top of him. He hitches Eren's legs up across his hips. Eren clinging to him almost desperately, his nails raking up Zeke's back. Steam rising from the vanishing marks, then between their bodies as Zeke sets to fuck Eren out of his mind. Eren's cries higher, louder, sobbing as Zeke rams his cock over and over and over and over inside his asshole. What's worse is Eren's voice is cut short, as Zeke kisses him on the mouth. Eren's swollen, soft lips to Zeke's, his tongue being sucked at, tasted by Zeke as his cock repeatedly penetrates Eren to his core. Levi watches as Eren's hands move from Zeke's back into his hair, stroking his head as he kisses and sucks at Eren's neck. Eren moaning as Zeke grunts above him, nearing climax. Eren's whole back arching forward as he flexes his hips up. His ass sucking Zeke's cock up greedily as Zeke shudders, groaning, he cums inside Eren. The metallic scent of blood too prevalent for it to just be only in Levi's mouth as he sees in fumbling horror that Eren has either halted his healing abilities or Zeke has prevented Eren from enabling them as his cum overflows inside Eren. It still spurting from his cock as he pulls out. His cum mixed with Eren's blood as it pours out of his asshole, sticking to the cheeks of his bruised ass. Across and between his thighs. Zeke pumping his ejaculation over Eren's belly, his erect and cum spilling cock. Eren ejaculating onto his belly too. His cum mingling with Zeke's. 

Zeke chuckling as he sits up further. Resting Eren's spread legs down onto the mattress. His legs moved over, about Eren's torso as he scoots up. Pumping his cum over Eren's belly, his sucked at perked nipples, his throat and then into his gaping mouth. Eren opening his mouth expectantly, like Zeke has done this with him before.

Surely, surely, surely, surely, surely-

Zeke combs his fingers into Eren's hair, griping it far more gently than Levi would have. Lifting his head up. Eren moaning, gasping as he opens his mouth wide. His tongue out. Levi watches as Eren sucks and licks at Zeke's cock, that had just been inside him. Drinking the remaining cum up, most of it already all over his face, his body, inside his virgin asshole. 

For if Zeke had only fucked Eren in his dreams-

Levi steps from the door and does the only thing he can do, aside from go in there and kill Zeke where he be. His cock somehow still inside Eren.

Levi walks down the corridor and retches onto the nearest wall, hacking and spitting. He knows Zeke can hear him. Eren should too.

He wipes at his mouth with his handkerchief, feeling sick again when he remembers he'd once given this handkerchief to Eren. Who'd washed it dutifully after borrowing it for too long he'd apologised. Insisting Levi take it back. It'd touched Eren's lips like he'd never. Like Zeke has kissed Eren's lips like he's never. Has taken and violated him like he'll never.

Levi doesn't bother to clean up a mess for once, knowing Zeke will have to pass it at some point tomorrow, if he doesn't spend all of that tomorrow fucking Eren's brains out. Levi goes over every weapon on his body he is currently armed with. Zeke really does have some balls and not just a large dick to show. Pulling this sort of bullshit when Levi very much wants to kill him. More than ever. _More than anything._

He's going to do it.

He's always sprouting that shit ain't he? Talk the talk then walk the walk. He's going to kill Zeke-

A hand at the knife in his boot, withdrawing it, he waits by the door peering past the gap. Zeke helping Eren wipe his body, his face, with some hot dampened towels from the bathroom. Too cumbersome a task to have a bath at the moment with Eren this tired and murmuring to him, softly. Fragile.

Levi has always considered Eren strong, sturdy from his shifting abilities. Healing over and over. Along with his unbreakable spirit. His tenaciousness to keep living, his passion for his dream, his respect towards him. His Captain. Someone who will survive through it all. And Levi will not be left alone with only a mound of corpses beneath his feet as he continues on seeing the end to every battle; a cruel endless cycle of seeing everyone else fall before him. Eren isn't like that. He's resilient. He won't break. So Levi had thought. Until they'd learnt the truth, the toll of the titan's powers. And then atop of that Eren not only held the Attacking Titan but also the Founding Titan- borne from the origin of all matter. All life. The other side of that coin-

"I was so scared," Eren is saying to Zeke, a smile both gentle and sad upon his lips as he carries on, "I'm glad you're finally here."

"Me too, Eren," Zeke replies, taking the dirty towel and handing Eren another, clean and steaming as he goes over his face one more time. Cum stuck about his lower body, his belly. Eren sighs, sore to sit up but content to lean his body against Zeke's who supports him. An arm across his back, his hand at his shoulder propping him up.

"Before you contacted me through my dreams I was sure I would lose my mind to the Founding Titan... to Ymir. I was sure she was going to control me without any regard to what must be done in this time."

Zeke nods, almost amused as he says, "Dead goddesses have no regard for their living descendants... huh?"

Eren's smile widens, as he laughs. Levi unable to move, rooted to where he stands. Understanding- yet uncomprehending. Not wanting to.

"It seems," Eren replies, good natured. Happier than Levi has seen him in years, having not seen him in many. Did they ever meet outside that dream? Levi wonders. Did Eren ever smile like this with Zeke in Liberio? As they both set to put their plan into motion. Acidic bile clings to the back of his throat but Levi knows. Why he stands here, and it is not him who sits with Eren like that on their bed. Why it is not to him that Eren grants such a smile-

"If you had not come to save me back then. I don't think I'd be alive now."

The difference.

"You know exactly what I'm going through and understand me, Zeke. Without your help I don't think I could have fought her off."

Zeke kisses Eren's brow, his expression as warm as Eren's cheeks.

"Don't worry Eren. I'm here to take care of you. We'll settle everything, and save the world from this fate. Rest easy. I'm here for you."

Eren nods, stroking Zeke's cheek as he says, "Yes. Please use me as much as you want. Big brother."

Zeke grabs hold of Eren's hand, kissing his palm.

Levi turns away from this view.

Having heard enough.

He resumes his patrol.

His comrades that take over for him, not daring speak a word to him even in formal greeting. When they see his murderous expression. As Levi decides what it is he must do.

He'll wait.

Until the world is saved, and all is hunky dory, rainbows and kittens. And Zeke has basked within Eren's love thinking it eternal, thinking it forevermore, thinking Eren is his. He'll wait, as Eren becomes more enamored by his miraculous, confident, _beloved big brother_. And once they're nice and secure and happy, that the world isn't as big a shithole as it was, Levi is going to inflict pain only the devil could ever make heads or tails of. Onto that ape.

That beast.

Who stole his duty, his warmth, his hope.

A thousand rights will never correct this wrong.

That Zeke lays with Eren to begin with, an abomination.

That Eren holds Zeke in his heart so, a sin too retched, too dreadful.

It'll only make what Levi's planing, even more horrendous.

When that day finally comes.

He warned him didn't he? 

Levi will savour every bite of Zeke's misery.


End file.
